J'ai reçu une lettre
by Alfgard
Summary: Comment une lettre aide à la mémoire


Songfic sur "La lettre" de Renan Luce. J'ai quelque peu transformé les paroles pour l'adapter à mon histoire.

* * *

Fichue mémoire. Elle oscille, elle vacille, elle est faible, je ne peux avoir confiance en elle. Elle est pleine de trous, de vides, comme un film que l'on aurait massacré à coup de ciseaux à tel point qu'il en devient difficile de suivre l'histoire. Hermione m'a dit que ma mort, ma résurrection et les impardonnables ont dû la léser. J'ai des sensations, oh, pas de simples sensations, non ! Ce sont de fortes et érotiques sensations. Parfois, je vois une image ou deux. Je vois des lèvres gonflées et rougies par des baisers. Je vois une peau pâle griffée par des ongles. Je vois une gorge offerte sur laquelle retombe une mèche blonde. J'entends des gémissements. J'entends des râles de plaisir. J'entends mon prénom exhalé par une voix si basse qu'elle en est à peine audible. Je sens un parfum d'amande douce. Je sens l'odeur du sexe et de ses sécrétions. Je sens l'âcreté de la sueur du plaisir. Mais c'est tout... ma mémoire vacille encore et je ne retrouve pas le visage de l'Etre qui s'est donné à moi.

_**J'ai reçu une lettre Il y a un mois peut-être  
Arrivée par erreur  
Maladresse de hibou  
Aspergée de parfum  
Rouge à lèvres carmin  
J'aurais dû cette lettre  
Ne pas l'ouvrir peut-être**_

Et puis, j'ai reçu une lettre d'amour et de désespoir. Une seule et unique lettre qu'un hibou Grand Duc m'a remise sans attendre de réponse. C'est une erreur, c'est clair. Il m'appelle James. Bon d'accord, c'est mon deuxième prénom, celui de mon père. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cet homme m'écrirait. Hein ? Pourquoi ? Mais j'aimerais bien être ce James, cet amant qu'il appelle dans cette lettre. Finalement, je suis intéressé. Très intéressé et pas effarouché par ce petit jeu. Et j'ai envie de chanter car j'oublie mon amnésie.

_**Mais moi je suis un homme  
Qui aime bien ce genre de jeu  
...veux bien qu'il me nomme  
James ou Fred c'est comme il veut  
- Payapapa papayapa  
C'est comme il veut  
- Payapapa papayapa**_

Je voudrais bien retrouver l'Etre de mes souvenirs perdus, mais celui de la lettre a l'air plus réel. A moins que lui aussi ne soit qu'un songe, une ombre comme l'Autre.

_**Des jolies marguerites  
Sur le haut de ses "i"  
Des courbes manuscrites  
Comme dans les abbayes  
Quelques fautes d'orthographe  
Une légère dyslexie  
Et en guise de paraphe  
"Ton petit blond sexy"**_

Alors, là, cela tombe très bien. J'ADORE les blonds. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Après tout, avant je suis sorti avec deux filles, une brune et une rousse. Quand finalement, ce sont les hommes aux cheveux clairs que je préfère. J'ai même, honte à moi, un peu fantasmé sur Remus et ses cheveux châtains. Alors de savoir que ce "petit blond sexy" est triste et seul et dans l'attente de son James. Sexy, il dit, cela m'excite à un point... et je pourrais, oui, je pourrais tomber amoureux, moi ! Un petit blond sexy à mettre dans mon lit, allez savoir pourquoi, oui, oui, je suis amoureux, c'est fou !

_**Et moi je suis un homme  
Qui aime bien ce genre de jeu  
...n'aime pas les nonnes  
Et j'en suis tombé amoureux  
- Payapapa papayapa  
Amoureux  
- Payapapa papayapa**_

Ouh, la la ! Je croirais presque au bonheur. Je le veux, puisque cet idiot de James n'a pas l'air de vouloir de lui. Je le veux. Je l'aime et je le veux ! Quoi ? Je suis irrationnel ? A peine.

_**Il écrit que dimanche  
Il s'ra sur la falaise  
Où je l'ai pris par les hanches  
Et que dans l'hypothèse  
Où j'n'aurais pas le tact  
D'assumer mes ébats  
Il choisira l'impact  
30 mètres plus bas**_

Ah cela non ! Il veut se tuer ! Non, son James ne le mérite décidément pas. Je dois le retrouver, et je dois l'en empêcher. Il ne mourra pas car je l'aime.

_**Et moi je suis un homme  
Qui aime bien ce genre d'enjeu  
...n'veux pas qu'il s'assomme  
Car j'en suis tombé amoureux  
- Payapapa papayapa  
Amoureux  
- Payapapa papayapa**_

Je prépare ma baguette, on ne sait jamais. Je décide aussi de me prendre une super douche dynamisante. Je me rase de très près. Je mets cet après-rasage que Ginny m'a offert, il y a quelques semaines quand elle croyait encore pouvoir me récupérer. Comment aurait-elle pu me récupérer la pauvre. Comment ? Quand mes souvenirs morcelés me montraient un corps masculin soumis à moi, tendu vers moi. Ce corps d'homme qui avait écarté ses cuisses musclées pour m'accueillir en lui. Il s'était laissé ouvrir par moi. Une peau encore plus pâle que la sœur de Ron. J'avais appris le plaisir avec lui, avec cet Etre qui s'était donné sans honte. Je savais qu'il m'avait aimé avec une telle abnégation. Jamais elle n'arriverait à ce degré de don de soi, jamais. Comble de malchance, ma mémoire me celait son visage et son nom. Je suis persuadé qu'il est mort lors de la guerre car je l'aurais retrouvé ou lui m'aurait retrouvé.

_**Grâce au cachet d'la poste  
D'une ville sur la Manche  
J'étais à l'avant-poste  
Au matin du dimanche  
L'endroit était désert  
Il faudra êt'patient  
Et des blonds suicidaires  
Il n'y en a pas cent**_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, le petit blond sexy avait noté le nom de la ville où il comptait se jeter dans le vide. Il voulait mourir à Douvres. Face à la Manche, face à la France que je rêve de visiter. Cette France qui m'attire pour je ne sais quelle raison. Alors je transplane jusque là-bas.

_**Et moi je suis un homme  
Qui aime bien ce genre d'enjeu  
...veux battre Newton  
Car j'en suis tombé amoureux  
- Payapapa papayapa  
Amoureux  
- Payapapa papayapa**_

Me voilà, au bord de la falaise à le chercher. Il fait froid, il y a du vent. Et cette fichue falaise blanche qui fait des kilomètres de long. Heureusement que j'ai emmené mon balai. Et je commence à voler du point où j'ai atterri et que j'ai balisé. Cette fichue côte a l'air sans limite. J'arrive enfin au bout et je commence à ne voir que des plages plus accessibles et des dénivelés moins "abruptes". Je fais alors demi-tour pour finir l'autre côté de ma balise. Jamais, non jamais, je ne suis allé aussi vite sur un balai. Et puis au loin, je vois une silhouette de noir vêtue dont le vent fait claquer la robe de sorcier. Ses longs cheveux blonds volent et cachent son visage. J'arrive derrière lui et je m'avance doucement.

_**Il surplombait la Manche  
Quand je l'ai reconnu  
J'ai saisi par la manche  
Mon petit ingénu  
Qui ne l'était pas tant  
Au regard du profil  
Qu'un petit habitant  
Lui f'sait sous le nombril**_

Il est enceint. L'odieux James a magiquement engrossé le petit blond sexy. Je lève mes yeux et croise un regard argenté et troublé de larmes. Il murmure doucement : "_Mon James, mon Harry, tu es venu !_" Alors ma tête me lance, elle me cogne, mes poumons se serrent dans ma cage thoracique, mon cœur palpite comme s'il cherchait à sortir de ma poitrine. Je halète, j'ai du mal à respirer, beaucoup de mal. Et mes souvenirs vagabonds reviennent dans un flot ininterrompu, ils submergent mon pauvre cerveau. Je me rappelle TOUT. Comment Il avait rejoint nos rangs, trois semaines avant la bataille finale. Comment il s'était révélé à nous d'une grande fragilité. Comment il avait pu nous donner un maximum d'informations qui nous aidèrent beaucoup pour la bataille finale. Comment il s'est jeté à mon cou en me disant qu'il m'aime. Comment il s'est donné à moi pour sa première fois et dernière disait-il. Comment il me parlait de ses vacances en France et de son amour de ce pays. Je n'en reviens pas comment j'ai pu l'oublier LUI. Mon homme, mon amant, mon ami aussi, et maintenant mon magnifique berceau de vie de notre enfant. Il porte mon enfant. Drago Malefoy porte mon enfant, à moi, Harry. Je m'approche de lui et je l'embrasse doucement sur la bouche. Je lui murmure, désolé : "J'avais perdu la mémoire !" Il me raconte que Hermione lui avait dit et qu'il n'avait pas su comment m'informer de sa grossesse ni comment me dire ce que nous avions été l'un pour l'autre. Je l'enlace avec passion et protection. Il est plus grand que moi mais c'est moi qui suis fort. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi fort.

_**Et moi je suis un homme  
Qui aime bien ce genre d'enjeu  
...veux bien qu'il me nomme  
- Papa - s'il le veut  
- Payapapa papayapa  
S'il le veut !  
- Payapapa papayapa**_

Quelques mois plus tard. Mon amour vient de me donner un beau petit garçon, James. Moi, qui n'ai jamais pu appeler mon père, Papa, je suis HEUREUX car ce petit bonhomme dans quelques mois va le faire. Il va m'appeler PAPA !

_**Et moi je suis un homme  
Qui aime bien ce genre d'enjeu  
...veux bien qu'il me nomme  
Papa... s'il le veut  
- Payapapa papayapa  
S'il le veut !  
- Payapapa papayapa**_

_**Payapapayapapa  
Payapapapapa payapapayapapa  
Payapapa papayapa  
- Payapapa papayapa  
Payapapa papayapa  
- Payapapa papayapa**_


End file.
